


Shadow

by LadyMisuto



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sam Tsui - Freeform, Songfic, implied Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMisuto/pseuds/LadyMisuto
Summary: Naruto x Kakashi song-fic based off Sam Tsui's "Shadow". Contains homosexuality and implied Yaoi.When the slow approached failed, he pinned the older man to a tree and said exactly what was on his mind."I'm in love with you, Kakashi. Do something or don't, but I'm done beating around the bush."Kakashi kissed him.





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one-shot song-fic featuring Sam Tsui's "Shadow". I do not claim rights or ownership to this song. Nor do I claim rights or ownership to Naruto or any other branch of the franchise.
> 
> In case you were not paying attention when you clicked on this story, the pairing is Naruto x Kakashi, as in a boy x boy, homosexual relationship. If that is somehow a problem to you, just don't read it. Please do not comment on this story about how I should go kill myself, and please don't lecture me about how this pairing (as well as some of the others featured in this story) is not canon. This is fanfiction. I can write whatever I want. There are aspects of this story that do not align with what happened in canon. With that being said there will be some more comments at the bottom about the story itself, as I don't want to reveal anything here at the beginning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything  
No looking back no more, not for anything_

Naruto didn't deny that he had developed feelings for his former sensei. If only Kakashi wasn't so stubborn (ironic coming from Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja). Subtle flirting and "accidental" touches didn't garner any reaction from the silver-haired man, and those who know Naruto know that he is far from patient. A shinobi's life was full of danger. Any mission could be the last, the possibility of death around every corner. Naruto didn't want to waste time, so when the slow approach failed, he pinned the older man to a tree and said exactly what was on his mind.

"I'm in love with you, Kakashi. Do something or don't, but I'm done beating around the bush."

Kakashi kissed him.

_This is what you wanted, isn't it?_  
_Clear it out just like you've never been_  
_What's a goodbye good for anyway_

While they didn't attempt to hide their relationship, they didn't flaunt it either. Neither felt a need for large, dramatic displays of their feelings. They knew how the other felt through the small things. How Kakashi wouldn't pull out one of his Icha Icha books when Naruto was mindlessly talking. How Naruto would ensure they were alone before pulling down Kakashi's mask for a kiss (or just kiss him through the mask if they were out in public). They even managed to keep their interactions professional while on missions together (though this was a rarer occurrence after Kakashi rejoined ANBU at the request of Tsunade). They were happy and that was enough.

_There's nothing left of you to remind me_  
_But somehow you're still standing behind me_

Not everyone was supportive. There were those that believed homosexuality to be a sin. There were those who wanted Kakashi to marry a woman with which he could bring back the Hatake clan. There were those who disapproved of the age gap between them. There were also people who believed that Kakashi was under some sort of demonic control (why else would he want to be romantically involved with the demon, they reasoned). But for all the ones that spat on their relationship, there were the select few who didn't. Those were the people that mattered. Among their friends and close comrades, their relationship was well received, if a bit shocking at first. (Though not as much as when Sakura and Lee got together. That threw everyone for a loop.) Yet none could deny that the two fit, like pieces of a puzzle finally connected.

_I'm trying hard to forget you, but my empty walls won't let me let you go_  
_When you took it all you forgot your shadow_  
_You say you wish me well without you, but something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh, oh_

Their first major fight happened when Naruto expressed his interest in joining ANBU. Though he didn't outwardly show it, the idea scared Kakashi. He had become an ANBU at twelve and he knew well what the job entitled. ANBU were the ones sent on the missions too difficult or sensitive for jonin to handle. And more often than not the difficulty level wasn't assigned due to the physical demands of the mission, but the emotional ones. An ANBU shinobi had to be strong enough not to break when the demands of the mission involved less than moral tasks. They had to be able to do what needed to be done, not matter how right or wrong the action was. Kakashi once had to hold a child hostage to get a target to cooperate (he still had nightmares of that little girl's terror, her whimpers and cries as he held a kunai to her neck).

Naruto was a genuinely good person. He always did the 'right' thing in a situation and had a sense of mercy that seemed foolhardy for a shinobi to have. And Kakashi loved that about him. But it was this disposition that made him ill suited to be an ANBU. He wouldn't be able to deal with the less savory aspects of the position. Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't explain all this too well. Their fight escalated until Naruto stormed away, furious. It took a talk with Tsunade (and a few smacks to the head) for it to sink in that Kakashi wasn't saying he was weak or trying, for some reason, to keep him from advancing ranks. They both apologized, Naruto for his temper and Kakashi for not clarifying his reasoning. Naruto didn't ask about joining ANBU again.

_When you took it all you forgot your shadow, your shadow_  
_When you took it all you forgot your shadow_  
_Your shadow, your shadow, oh, oh_

There was no party or ceremony when they got married. There wasn't a grand proposal or some other such act taken out of a cheesy romance novel. There wasn't even a ring present at the time. Both men were dirty and sweaty after a day of training. Kakashi was meant to leave for a mission the following morning and the words simply slipped out.

"Let's get married." He'd said.

Naruto had frozen, momentarily shocked. Then he smiled widely. "I'd like that," was the simple reply.

They went to the Hokage Tower, filled out all the necessary papers, and were officially married that same evening. Their friends, especially the female ones, weren't too happy with them when they found out. They eventually agreed to having a celebratory dinner with the whole group, even though neither wanted to make a big deal out of it. They only bothered with exchanging rings due to Sakura and Ino's insistence (Kami were those two scary when they wanted to be).

_Hide all your photographs, but I can feel you watch me_  
_How long does your memory last?_  
_It's time I ought to be moving on and getting over you_

The thing about loving someone more than anything else is that you come to know them better than you know yourself. What makes them smile, what makes them angry, their hobbies, goals, quirks, and ticks. And you also come to know how best to help them in stressful situations. Being active shinobi, nightmares were not uncommon for either Naruto or Kakashi. They ranged from small, insignificant things to violent, PTSD induced anguish. They both learned, through a lot of trial and error, how best to help the other when the nightmares came.

Naruto, having been cast aside and neglected at a young age, was soothed with physical contact and gentle words. He needed to be reassured that someone cared about him. Kakashi would carefully wake him up, then hold him close and murmur nothings into his ear until the blonde drifted peacefully back to sleep.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was almost the opposite. When he had a nightmare, Naruto had to be careful not to touch him until he woke on his own. This was the hardest part for the blonde, as he hated to see his husband suffer. Unfortunately, while trapped in the depths of the dream, Kakashi would react violently to anyone who touched him, his clouded mind taking them for an enemy.

The first time Naruto experienced one of the older man's nightmares, he had tried to shake him awake. This resulted in Kakashi pinning him to the bed and stabbing a kunai into his chest. If it hadn't been for the Kyūbi, the injury would have killed him. Kakashi had been horrified and tried to end their relationship, but Naruto wouldn't let him. It hadn't been his fault, after all.

Now, Naruto knew that Kakashi had to wake up on his own. From there, because Kakashi's perception of the things around him still tended to be a bit clouded, Naruto had to speak calmly and precisely to let the man know that he was approaching or about to touch him. He had to watch his lover's eyes to ensure there was recognition in them before making too much movement. It was only then that Naruto could touch him and provide the reassurance and comfort that any person needed after such an experience.

_I bet it looks like I'm not even trying to_  
_Here all alone, my past on the walls_

When they started dating, Naruto and Kakashi's friends were as supportive as they could possibly be, something both were grateful for. However, there was one specific person who wasn't there at the time. A certain raven-haired, revenge obsessed _teme_. Sasuke had still been under Orochimaru's tutelage. It wasn't until after the two got married that the last Uchiha returned to Konoha. By then, their relationship was common knowledge.

The thing is, no one thought to tell Sasuke about them. It wasn't done out of malice. Their relationship was just so common place that it didn't cross anyone's mind to inform him or give him some kind of warning. So, when the Uchiha arrived at the designated training grounds (Sakura by his side, they'd met up along the way), he didn't expect to see his best friend and his former sensei kissing. They weren't making out, in the sense of the word. There was no groping or moans, no panting for breath or sexual indicators. Naruto had his arms loosely wrapped around Kakashi's neck while Kakashi's were around Naruto's waist. Their kissing was slow and gentle, no rush or urgency, yet still obviously passionate. Sasuke could only stare, shock preventing him from speaking.

Sakura had no such problems. "Time to train now, boys. Kiss each other in your own time."

There was no surprise or embarrassment from either of the two men when her voice rang out. They separated leisurely and Kakashi pulled his mask back up, only Naruto having seen his face as his back had been facing the other two. The blonde gave a final, quick kiss through the mask, then pulled away and began to walk over to his former teammates, his husband not far behind.

It was only then that Sasuke found his voice. "What the hell?!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "What's your problem, _teme_?" he asked.

"My problem?!" Sasuke exclaimed, incredulous. "You were the one kissing our former teacher, _dobe_."

"Umm, yeah. Why shouldn't I kiss my husband?"

The shocked expression on Sasuke's face was enough for Sakura to put the pieces together. There was a moment of silence before the pink-haired woman broke down in laughter. Three sets of eyes turned to her, though the amusement showing in Kakashi's said that he had figured out the situation as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She gasped out, trying to regain her breath. "I can't believe we didn't tell you. Didn't cross my mind, to be honest."

"Wait," Sasuke said slowly, looking between Naruto and Kakashi. "You two are married?!"

Oh, how Sakura wished she had a camera.

_With nothing left of you to remind me_  
_So why are you still standing behind me?_

A scream sounded through the hospital, coming from a room in the maternity ward. Kakashi leaning against the wall outside the specific room, arms crossed and eyes closed, no book in sight. There were a couple others waiting in the hallway as well. The most recent generation of Ino-Shika-Chō were there as was Kurenai with young Mirai. Sai was standing next to his wife while Kiba stood by his former sensei. Hinata and Sakura were in the room, helping with the birth. Another scream sounded, then a baby's cry was heard. Kakashi shifted, his eyes opening to look down the hallway where his blonde husband just appeared, running toward the waiting group.

"Sorry." He panted. "Not too late, am I?"

Before anyone could respond, the door to the room opened and Sakura stepped out, a soft smile on her face. "Congratulations, Shikamaru. Temari delivered a healthy baby boy."

"Mendokusai…" The man muttered, though there was a smile on his face. He followed Sakura back into the room to check on his wife and meet his son.

The rest of them were let in to visit in small groups. First Choji, Ino, and Sai. Then Kurenai, Mirai, and Kiba. Kakashi was content to wait, though Naruto grumbled a bit about being last. When they did enter the room, Temari was propped up on the hospital bed with the newborn in her arms and Shikamaru sat in a chair next to her.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Shikadai." Temari answered. "My lazy-ass husband wanted to continue the Nara tradition. I don't mind though."

Kakashi watched with a smile as Temari instructed Naruto how to hold the baby properly. It was a bittersweet sight. Naruto was good with children despite his reckless personality. He would make a great father and Kakashi wished he could make that happen. Perhaps he could broach the possibility of using a surrogate.

Naruto gently passed the infant back to its mother. "Naruto." Shikamaru called, gaining the blonde's attention. "We would like you to be Shikadai's Godfather."

"Me?" Naruto asked, obviously shocked. "I would have thought you'd ask Choji."

"It was Temari's request, not that I don't trust you. I chose Kurenai to be Shikadai's Godmother, so I agreed to let her choose his Godfather." The man said with a shrug.

Temari smiled at Naruto. "I owe you for bring Gaara back to us, both when he was being influenced by Shukaku and after the Akatsuki took him. Saving my little brother… it's a debt I'll never be able to fully repay, but I'd like to name you Shikadai's Godfather to show you how grateful I am. I know if anything were to happen to Shikamaru or me that you would take care of him to your last breath."

Naruto smiled. "Of course I would. I'm honored, thank you."

_I'm trying hard to forget you, but my empty walls won't let me let you go_  
_When you took it all you forgot your shadow_  
_You say you wish me well without you, but something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh, oh_

Naruto looked dejectedly down into his ramen bowl. Kakashi had taken him to Ichiraku's after another failed day at the hospital. They had been reviewing candidates to surrogate a child, but many refused once they found out Naruto was one of the "fathers" (some due to their prejudice and some due to their fear of the Kyūbi and how it might affect a pregnancy).

When Kakashi had brought up the subject several months ago, Naruto had been unsure. Of course, he'd love a child to call his own, but they could just as easily adopt. And child or not, he loved Kakashi, never once regretting their relationship or marriage. However, it didn't take long for his husband to convince him. Finding a proper surrogate, on the other hand, was more difficult. After getting past his initial reservations, Naruto had gotten rather excited at the prospect. The lack of progress was discouraging and every time they left the hospital unsuccessful, he got a little more depressed.

"It's rare that you don't have the heart to eat my ramen." Teuchi said jokingly. When Naruto didn't react, he became more concerned. "What's the matter? I haven't seen you looking this down since you were a genin."

Ayame came out from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "What's wrong, Otōto?"

Kakashi sighed. "We've been trying to find a surrogate so that we can have a child. It's… not going so well."

"Oh, Naruto," Ayame whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sure the right person will come. Keep your chin up."

Naruto shook his head a little before placing a smile back on his face. "Your right Ayame-Onēsan. Thanks."

The next week, the two were back at the hospital, ready to review more candidates. But that morning, Shizune only handed them one folder (as opposed to the multiple they'd gotten during their previous visits).

Seeing their confusion, she explained. "We had a candidate come in and specifically request to be your surrogate. In fact, she refused to do it unless it was you two. Her health checks came back positive and she passed all the basic requirements. She's supposed be here, but I guess she may be running late."

Curious, Naruto opened the folder. "Onēsan?!" he exclaimed. Kakashi looked over and, sure enough, on the front page of the folder was a picture of Ichiraku Ayame.

At that moment, a knock was heard on the door and in came the woman in question. "Sorry, I got held up in the lobby."

Naruto's head snapped around to face her. "Ayame-Onēsan, I don't understand."

The brunette smiled brightly. "I'm going to be your surrogate, if you want. I want to see you happy Otōto. Besides, I've always wanted to be an Aunt."

Kakashi frowned slightly. "You… don't want to be its mother?" That was the problem with some of the other candidates. They'd wanted to be the mother in the child's life and, to be frank, neither man wanted some random woman butting into their relationship or future family.

"No, no. Just have him or her call me Aunty Ayame. That will be enough for me."

Naruto was crying when he stood up to hug her. "Thank you."

_When you took it all you forgot your shadow, your shadow_  
_When you took it all you forgot your shadow_  
_Your shadow, your shadow, oh, oh_

Naruto paced in the waiting room of the hospital. Ayame was in the birthing room, having gone into labor over eight hours ago. The waiting was killing him. Was she alright? Did something go wrong? Do births normally take this long? Was the baby okay? What if it didn't survive? Or was sick or injured or…

A set of hands wrapped around his waist from behind. Kakashi placed a masked kiss against his neck. "Calm down, your worry is giving me a headache."

"But what if - "

"Everything is fine. Ayame has been perfectly healthy for her whole pregnancy. Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata are all in the delivery room and Sakura would be there too if she hadn't just had Yuri. On the off chance that something does come up, those three will more than be able to handle it. Now take a breath and relax."

Kakashi guided him over to the couch. They sat so that Naruto was resting between his husband's legs. Gentle hands rubbed up and down the blonde's arms, further relaxing him. They stayed like that as three more hours passed. Then Shizune walked into the room with a small bundle in her arms. Naruto was alert in an instant.

"It's a boy." The raven-haired woman said. "Naruto, Kakashi, meet your son." Tears started to pool in Naruto's eyes as Shizune carefully passed him the infant. Kakashi placed an arm around Naruto's waist and looked down at the newborn with him. The baby was smaller than Shikadai had been, but bigger than Yuri, who had been born a little premature. He had tufts of dark brown hair sticking off his head and was sleeping peacefully.

"How's Ayame-san?" Kakashi asked Shizune.

Naruto looked up. "She's okay, right?"

"Ayame is fine. She's tired, of course, and is sleeping right now, but there weren't any complications. I'll let you two know when she wakes." Shizune assured. "I just need to finish the birth certificate for this little one. What are you going to call him?"

The baby shifted a little before opening his eyes, revealing bright blue orbs, the same shade as Naruto's.

"Sora." Kakashi replied upon seeing the infant's eyes.

Naruto gazed down at their son. "Uzumaki-Hatake Sora. I like it. Welcome to the family bud."

_It's always there, too close, too much_  
_The shape of something I can't touch_  
_I turn, and find the shadow's grown_

When Tsunade assigned Naruto to become a sensei for a genin team, Kakashi had laughed. "Now you'll know the pain you all put me through back then." He said. Naruto, very maturely, stuck his tongue out toward his still chuckling husband.

"But why are you making me a jonin instructor, Baa-chan?" he asked (cough-complained-cough).

The blonde woman gave him a look that was a mix of a glare and exasperation. "Because, Gaki, I'm planning to name you my successor, but if you can't handle three mere genin then there's no way you'll be able to take care of an entire village. Think of it as a test."

Naruto's attitude did a complete 180 at those words. "Well, what are you waiting for? Who are the students you're giving me?" Tsunade rolled her eyes. Kakashi could only smile and shake his head, fondness showing in his eyes.

Naruto gave his team the bell test, though unlike his old team, his students actually began working together without being told to. Granted, at first, they were all against each other, but one of them, a Nara several branches apart from the main family, was the one who suggested working together and managed to convince the others to agree. They didn't get the bells, but they came damn close and Naruto was impressed with their teamwork and strategy. Needless to say, they passed.

Tsuyoi, the Nara (only the main family used the "Shika-" tradition when naming their children), had inherited the family intelligence, but not the laziness (his drive to train and constantly work harder made him an oddity among the clan). He was the rookie of the year for his class and his tactical ability was already above average. Combined with his drive to improve, to get stronger, and he would be a force to be reckoned with one day.

The second member of the team was a civilian raised boy named Taro. His family were merchants who moved to Konoha after their village was wiped out by bandits (the bandits having then been wiped out by a team of shinobi sent out to stop the incident from reoccurring). That was what made him want to become a ninja. To be able to protect people who couldn't do so themselves and keep what happened to him from happening to others. His strength lay mostly in genjutsu, though he was fairly skilled in taijutsu as well.

The final genin's name was Kaida. She was a Hyūga, Neji and Tenten's daughter, however, despite being in the branch family, Kaida did not have the caged bird seal. Between Hinata and Neji, the Hyūga counsel had been "persuaded" (i.e. threatened) to keep away from the young girl. Kaida wasn't a prodigy like her father but was no push over either. Her skill with the Hyūga's Jūken fighting style was about average for her age but combined with the weapons training from her mother, she had the ability to be deadly in both close ranged and long ranged fights.

Naruto, though reluctant to be a jonin instructor at first, looked forward to seeing this team develop as shinobi. (Kakashi watched from the background, laughing at his husband's expense whenever appropriate. Payback was extremely satisfying.)

_Those empty eyes I beg to stay are watching me from yesterday_  
_You can leave me, can you leave me alone?_

"Tou-san!" That was the only warning Kakashi got before Sora jumped onto the bed, landing right on top of his previously sleeping father. The silver-haired man grunted softly, reaching out his arms to steady the six-year-old. "Happy Birthday, Tou-san! Me and Papa made you breakfast!"

A chuckle sounded from the doorway. Kakashi turned to see his husband, holding their four-month-old daughter, leaning against the door frame, grinning. "Papa and I." Naruto corrected, walking over to the bed. "Happy Birthday, 'Kashi." He said, leaning down for a kiss before carefully passing Misaki into his arms.

"Ew! No kissies!" Sora exclaimed, covering his eyes.

Naruto laughed. "No kissies, huh? How about tickles instead?" With that said, the blonde pinned their son to the bed and began to tickle him all over.

Sora squirmed in his grasp, giggling. "Papa! No more Papa!" he yelled. "Help me, Tou-san!"

Kakashi smiled. This right here was what made living worth it. His husband, his son, his daughter… His _family_. And despite all that he's gone through, Kakashi wouldn't change a moment. He wasn't a believer of pre-ordained fate, but even he knows that if certain events hadn't happened, he wouldn't have what he had now. Oh sure, his sensei and Kushina were probably going to kill him in the afterlife for "seducing their innocent baby boy", but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Tou-san, time to eat!" Sora said, taking off out the bedroom door.

"No running in the house!" Naruto called, following after their son.

Kakashi shook his head fondly. Yeah, definitely worth it.

_I'm trying hard to forget you, but my empty walls won't let me let you go_  
_Let me go_

"People of Konohagakure no Sato, it has been my honor to serve as your Hokage." Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage Tower, the entire village gathered below. "I have watched as we faced all number of hardships but am proud to see that despite it all we have only grown stronger. It is thanks to everyone, from the strongest shinobi to the smallest child, that Konoha still prospers today and will continue to prosper for many generations to come. However, I believe that it is time for a change. My time as Hokage has run its course. The world is changing and to keep up, the next generation must be ready to take charge. The village is ready for a new leader, someone younger who will be able to bring us to a new age. And so, as my last act as Godaime, it is my pleasure to introduce Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki-Hatake Naruto."

The crowd erupted in cheers. Naruto approached the railing slowly. Surely this had to be a dream. As a child he constantly declared that one day he would be Hokage, only to get scoffed and laughed at. Back then, he wanted the title so that everyone would have to respect him. It was a perfect solution for a neglected child. It wasn't until years later he began to understand the truth of the position. Because the village and everyone in it was the Hokage's responsibility.

Now, here he stood, dressed in the traditional white robes, the word "Rokudaime" running down the back, as Tsunade placed the Hokage's hat on his head. His long-held dream finally became reality. Naruto smiled brightly and waved down to the crowd. At the fore-front he saw Kakashi, nine-year-old Sora by his side and three-year-old Misaki on his hip. Naruto's smile grew wider.

This was everything he could have ever wanted. He has a wonderful husband and two beautiful children, he has friends he can trust with his life, three students who he couldn't be more proud of, and now he's fulfilled his dream. Nothing could make this day better.

(He would later amend that thought when, after putting their children to bed, Kakashi pulled him into their room and showed him just how much he loved him. Thankfully he was still able to walk the following morning.)

_You say you wish me well without you, but something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh_  
_When you took it all you forgot your shadow, your shadow_  
_When you took it all you forgot your shadow_

"Team Inu," Naruto addressed, looking at the five ANBU standing at attention in his office. The masks of Inu (Dog), Washi (Eagle), Mausu (Mouse), Raion (Lion), and Hebi (Snake) stared back at him. "An important scroll was stolen by a jonin whose team had been tasked with delivery of the scroll to the Mizukage in Kirigakure no Sato. Your mission objective is recovery of the scroll. The jonin has been classed a B-Rank nuke-nin of Konoha, however the report I received from the remaining members of the delivery team say that he has joined up with a group of nuke-nin ranging from C-Rank to S-Rank. This mission had been classed S-Rank and should not last more than two weeks including travel time." Naruto paused for a moment. "If possible, I want the Konoha nuke-nin brought back alive for interrogation, but if not, ensure that he is dead. You are to depart within the hour. Dismissed."

All except the Inu masked ANBU vanished from the room. The man removed his mask and Naruto watched as the previously dark brown hair turned to silver and spiked upwards, defying all sense of gravity. All ANBU masks were layered with a set of genjutsu illusions that changed the person's features to protect their identity. Kakashi smiled at him from beneath his face-mask.

Naruto wasted no time in pulling down that mask and placing a kiss to his husband's lips. "You be careful, okay?"

"No promises." Kakashi smirked. This was their routine whenever the blonde Hokage sent him on a mission. It helped to calm Naruto's nerves. Kami knows that he would keep his husband safely locked up in the village if he could.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just don't do anything reckless."

"I think you've got the two of us confused." Kakashi replied. "I'm not the reckless one here." The banter was easy, but the silver-haired shinobi could still see the worry in Naruto's face. He placed a hand under the other's chin, lifting it so that their eyes met. "I'll be fine Naruto. I'll be back in two weeks, tops, then we can start planning for Misaki's birthday."

That brought a genuine smile. "Oh yes. She's going to be 'Eight-years-old and all grown up' as she keeps reminding us." While it was easy to tell their daughter was Kakashi's biologically, she had silver hair after all, she certainly took after Naruto personality-wise. Thinking about their children always brightened his mood.

Naruto leaned forward to kiss him again. "I love you, 'Kashi."

"I love you too."

_Your shadow, your shadow, oh, oh_  
_When you took it all you forgot your shadow, your shadow_

Naruto walked slowly through the village. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and was heading to where Kakashi waited for him. It was their anniversary after all. Sora was away on a mission. The fifteen-year-old had recently been promoted to Chūnin. This was his first mission as a squad leader, but Naruto wasn't worried. He knew his son could handle the pressure. Ino and Sai agreed to watch Misaki for the night, to allow Kakashi and him some time alone. He was grateful for the gesture.

The blonde Hokage continued on his path, leaving the residential parts of the village and passing by some of the training grounds, some of which were occupied. Not the one he went to though. Training ground 7. It was appropriate, he mused, for them to meet in the place their relationship started. Naruto knew the exact tree he'd pinned his husband to when he first confessed. A smile grew on his lips at the memory.

However, the smile vanished as he approached the polished stone that rested on the edge of the clearing. Naruto placed the flowers on the memorial, eyes seeking out the desired name. _Kakashi Hatake-Uzumaki._

A shinobi's life was full of danger. Any mission could be the last, the possibility of death around every corner. Despite knowing this, Naruto wasn't prepared when Kakashi was brought back to Konoha wrapped in sheets and being carried on a stretcher.

_Naruto pushed through the crowd, not caring about his image as Hokage. He pushed the sheets away and pulled his husband into his arms. "Open your eyes, 'Kashi. Please, love, wake up." He pleaded, tears pooling in his eyes. "You have to wake up. S-Sora and Misaki are w-waiting at home. They'll be-They'll be s-so excited to see their Tou-san. You-you don't want to upset them, right? 'Kashi… 'Kashi, please..."_

_A hand fell onto his shoulder. Naruto looked up into the masked face of Hebi. The ANBU removed his mask and his features shifted to reveal Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Naruto. He… He took a shot that was meant for me. I tried to stop the bleeding, but…"_

_Naruto shook his head, turning back to his husband's still form. "'Kashi… 'Kashi, please… You can't, not- not like this… 'Kashi…"_

_It took several shinobi to pry him away from the body._

"Happy Anniversary, love." Naruto said, kneeling by the memorial stone. "The kids aren't here today, but they both want me to tell you 'Hi'. Sora has taken to wearing your mask, though he pulls it down around his neck when not on missions. He made Chūnin a few weeks ago. You should have seen him in the exams. Even Sasuke praised him for his kenjutsu. But then, the _teme_ is his sensei, so of course he'd say that. Misaki is the same ball of energy as ever. It's a good thing she didn't pick up my pranking habits as well. Don't think the village would have survived…" Naruto trailed off and was silent for a moment. "I miss you, 'Kashi… I think of you every day, wonder what you would do if you were here. The pictures in the house make me want to smile and cry at the same time. Sometimes I actually do…" He couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down his face. "Somedays, I swear that you're still here. I wake up in your arms or feel your hands around my waist, your lips on my neck... Those days are the hardest. It hurts to hope then realize that you're not actually there… That it's not real… I've been told the pain will diminish over time, that it will get easier… I don't think I believe them… It's already been a year, so why does it still feel like I lost you yesterday? I… I…"

Naruto's throat locked up and all he could do was sob. As if the world could feel his pain, the clouds opened up and it began to rain. Hidden by the storm, a phantom image of a silver-haired man appeared and held onto the blonde as he cried, body unseen and touch unfelt.

" _It's okay, love, I'm here."_ The words were lost in the wind.

_Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that's that. Please don't kill me for the ending. The song itself alluded to there not really being a happy ending. I'm fairly happy with how the story came out, though I know there are some choppy areas that I may work on fixing up later. There are some personal comments I would like to make known.
> 
> Yes, Naruto became a jonin before becoming Hokage. Yes, Naruto became the sixth Hokage, not the seventh, as I didn't make Kakashi Hokage in the story. Neji did not die. Sasuke came back to Konoha later than in canon and he also stays instead of leaving again, becoming the Sensei for Sora's team after the Academy and personally training Sora in Kenjutsu. I also didn't include the Fourth War, the Akatsuki, or Kaguya because I didn't want that to be the focus of the story.
> 
> I have nothing against M!Preg, but I didn't want to cram too much into the story. I was, though, trying to allude to Naruto being the one in labor at the beginning of Shikadai's birth scene. I thought it would be an amusing little twist. Plus, I love Ayame and making her the surrogate was the perfect opportunity to give her a bigger role.
> 
> As for Sora, I realized at the end that I accidently made him like Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Brown hair, blue eyes, and uses a sword. I honestly didn't purposely do it, but I also didn't want to change it. And if you are wondering, though I hope I made it obvious, Sora is biologically Naruto's, while Misaki is Kakashi's, not that it mattered or that either of them cared.
> 
> Yuri is Sakura and Lee's daughter. I threw this pairing in here because I honestly didn't want to put Sakura and Sasuke together. Plus, I wanted a couple other non-canon pairings among some of the canon ones like Shikamaru x Temari and Ino x Sai. I didn't expressly say it, but if this was a multi chapter story, Hinata x Kiba would also be a pairing. Neji x Tenten is another I threw in because I think they would have made a good couple had Neji not died (that killed me when I watched it).
> 
> On that note, I did enjoy creating Naruto's genin team and I wonder if any of you would be interested in a side story about them and their training under Naruto. It won't necessarily be long and I may take some time getting it out, but would that be something you guys would like to read? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this. Please review. I love hearing what people think of my work (unless you're one of those people I addressed at the beginning) I do welcome constructive criticism though, just not pointless flames. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day!


End file.
